2005 Cardozo's World Atlantic hurricane season
Storms Hurricane Arlene Arlene was a rare May hurricane, becoming the strongest in May. Hurricane Bret Bret was a short-lived major hurricane. Tropical Storm Cindy Cindy was a storm which killed 14 in South Carolina. Hurricane Dennis Dennis was a major hurricane which killed 1,566 and caused $13 billion in damage, espically for Florida and Cuba. Hurricane Emily Emily was another major hurricane which killed 125 and caused $962.55 million in damage. Tropical Storm Franklin Franklin was a tropical storm which winds were unknown due to the Hurricane Hunters taking a break. Hurricane Gert Gert was a Category 5 which didn't made landfall. Hurricane Harvey Harvey was a rare Category 4 which peaked at 45th parallel north. Hurricane Irene Irene was the 2nd storm in the season to have a pressure below 905 mbar. Tropical Storm Jose Jose was a short-lived storm that hit Mexico as a TD. Hurricane Katrina Katrina was the costliest of the season, killing 145 people and causing $260 billion in damage. Hurricane Lee Lee aka "Right way Lee!" was a storm which caused $965 million in damage. Subtropical Storm Maria Maria was a short-lived subtropical system which got absorbed into Katrina while a SD. Subtropical Cyclone Nate Nate was a short-lived subtropical system which got teared apart by wind shear which it redevloped to Hurricane Ophelia and Hurricane Phillipe. Hurricane Ophelia The remnants of Katrina and one part of Nate combine to become this hurricane. Hurricane Rita Rita was a major hurricane which killed 1,520 and causing $189 billion in damage. Hurricane Phillipe Phillipe was a Hurricane which caused $144 million in damage. Hurricane Stan Stan was a short-lived Cat. 4 that caused $188.9 billion in damage and killed 9,255, making it the deadliest of the season. Hurricane Tammy Tammy was a hurricane that killed 2 in Florida. Hurricane Vince Vince was a major hurricane that caused $952 million in damage. Hurricane Wilma Wilma was the 2nd strongest of the season that killed 1,519 and caused $192.1 billion in damage, becoming the second costliest hurricane, behind Katrina of this season. Hurricane Alpha Alpha hit Florida as a TS and caused $272 million in damage. Hurricane Beta Beta was a Category 5 that caused $144 billion in damage, but it can't be retired. Hurricane Gamma Gamma was a hurricane which caused $924 million in damage. Hurricane Delta Delta made landfall in Southern Georgia as a TD, causing one death. Hurricane Epsilon Epsilon was a storm which made landfall in Canada as a X2(Category 2 E'X'tratropical Cyclone). Hurricane Zeta Zeta was a December Major Hurricane, which almost mimmcked the Hurricane Sandy track. Tropical Storm Eta Eta was a TS that made landfall in Jamaica as a TS and a indirect hit in Cuba as a TS. Causing $305 million in damage. Hurricane Theta Theta was a hurricane that picked up water polloution as a C2 and weakened. Hurricane Iota Iota was the first Category 5 in December. Hurricane Kappa Kappa was a major hurricane of this season. Hurricane Lambda Mini Black Hole Mu The final of the season, Supercane Mu, devloped from a Tropical Wave almost big as Spain. In a second, it became a Hypercane, then a Mini Black Hole on January 1, 2006, then it spinned off to Jupiter absorbing the storm there. Then on September 30, 10,000, Quinn fighted Mu for 6 years and 6 days. Mu rapidly weakened. The dying hurricane rapidly weakened to a Category 1, then a Tropical Depression. It was absorbed into Quinn on October 6, 10,006. It didn't killed anyone on Cardozo's Earth. But it caused $16.2 trillion in damage. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Past Tropical Cyclone Seasons